This research is a continuation of investigations evaluating the effectiveness of monetary contracts in promoting weight loss and maintenance. Participants previously successfully treated for weight reduction with monetary contracting will be follwed annually for five years. Repeated measures will be obtained on dietary habits, exercise habits, self-control strategies used, social supports, efficacy expectations, and reactions to relapse. The relationship between these variables and changes in weight will be assessed in repeated measures analyses. A second objective of the program is to recruit a new group of 120 overweight individuals, treat them with established contracting procedures to induce weight loss, and then place them in one of two maintenance programs or a no-treatment control condition. One maintenance program will use monetary contracts for weight maintenance. The second will use contracts for attendance at an equal number of sessions designed to provide practice of learned activity and diet management skills. Following one year of maintenance programming, participants in the follow-up study will be followed for an additional two years to determine the longer-term efficacy of the follow-up treatments.